Oh Tasuki-san!
by Mylene1
Summary: Just a little revise of 'Oh Christmas Tree'and other songs hehehee ¬_¬ *chapter 7, 8, and 9 up* yay yay!
1. Tasuki-san

Tasuki-san  
(Silent Night Melody)  
  
  
Tasuki-san  
Tasuki-san  
Christmas nears,  
have no fears  
You'll be under my Christmas Tree  
In an orange ribbon   
just for me!  
You and me my dear   
You'll stay with me through the years  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Unwraps present* Ohh no, it's not FY, so I don't own it (cheesy i know) 


	2. Oh Tasuki-san!!

Oh Tasuki-san!   
(Oh Christmas Tree!)  
  
Oh Tasuki-san Oh Tasuki-san  
How lovely is your face  
Oh Tasuki-san oh Tasuki-san  
Please, please me with your grace  
  
The sight of you makes me scream  
Oh Tasuki-san you are my dream  
  
Oh Tasuki-san oh Tasuki-san  
You really make me splendid  
  
  
*I don't own Tasuki sadly...or FY...sadly. But I would want a Tasuki for a Christmas!!!--* 


	3. Tasuki the Red Haired Seishi

Tasuki the Red Haired Seishi  
(Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer)  
  
Tasuki the red hair seishi  
had a very firey rage  
Since he's with Tamahome   
he would probably be enraged  
  
All of the other seishi  
rarely used to call him names  
Tasuki the bad ass bandit  
With his tessen cause them pain  
  
Then one normal day it seemed  
Tamahome said  
Fang boy with your baka self  
You look like a dorky elf  
  
Tasuki the red hair seishi  
pulled his tessen out and said  
"Tamahome" and grinned  
Rekka Shinen!  
  
I don't own Tasuki or Tamahome or any Fushigi Yugi characters -.-...but I want one for christmas... 


	4. The 12 Days of Christmas

The 12 Days of Christmas  
  
On the first day of Christmas Miaka gave to me,  
a one-pound cheeze burger   
On the second of Christmas Tamahome gave to me,  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheese burger   
On the third day of Christmas Hotohori gave to me  
3 precious mirrors,  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheeze burger  
On the fourth day of christmas Nuriko gave to me,  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
On the fifth day of Christmas Tasuki gave to me,  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSESNS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
On the sixth day of Christmas Chichiri gave to me  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
On the seventh day of Chirstmas, Chiriko gave to me  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
On the eighth day of Christmas Mistukake gave to me  
8 Tama-neko's (meow)  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
On the nineth day of Christmas Yui gave to me  
9 bitchy lectures  
8 Tama-neko's (meow)  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas Nakago gave to me  
10 grueling lessons  
9 bitchy lectures  
8 Tama-neko's (meow)  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas Ashitare gave to me  
11 annoying howls  
10 grueling lessons  
9 bitchy lectures  
8 Tama-neko's (meow)  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger  
  
On the twelveth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me,  
12 powerful powers,  
11 annoying howls  
10 grueling lessons  
9 bitchy lectures  
8 Tama-neko's (meow)  
7 random books  
6 magic lessons  
  
FIVE DIAMOND TESSENS!  
  
4 pairs of earings  
3 precious mirrors  
2 golden coins,  
and a one-pound cheezeburger!!!!!!  
  
Ohhh no!!! I don't own Tasuki, Miaka, Yui, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Suzuku, Ashitare, Nuriko,  
Hotohori, Chichiri...i wish...but I dont..oh and keep R&R'in ^^ mew mew!!! 


	5. Tasuki-san, Tasuki-san

Tasuki-san Tasuki-san!  
(Jingle Bells)  
  
Tasuki-san   
Tasuki-san  
Fang-boy you're the cutest  
Oh what fun it is to see   
you, oh I can't resist it  
Hey!  
Tasuki-san   
Tasuki-san  
Keep away Miaka  
Tasuki's mine and don't you see  
He hates you stupid baka!  
  
  
Hmm hmm...okay okay...I admit he's not mine...i don't own im'or anyone else like Miaka of anyone  
from Fushigi Yugi. 


	6. Hark the Herald Preistest Sings

It's been a while since ive posted...i've been busy...we'll as u know I DON"T own Hotohori or his Lady Houki or  
any other characters...*sigh* how i wish...oh well  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(This one is during Memories with Taka and all that other stuff when Boshi didn't speak (Spoilers =))  
  
(Hark the Herald Angel Sings)  
  
Hark the Herald Priestest Sings  
Glory to the new born king!  
Hotohori and his Houki  
Come to make their son Boshi  
Hotohori reigns his kingdom  
while his wife is often solemn   
Hotohori dies in vain  
Boshi and Houki left in pain  
While his son can speak no words  
Houki's soul is not emerged  
  
R&R Of course!!!!!!!! 


	7. Priestest

Ok I had posted this earlier I was in school and I didn't get to put what song it was -.- Oh yea and I dun own nothin   
so dun sue ù.ú  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Noel, Noel)  
Priestest, Priestest  
Do you hear my cry  
Do try to know anything  
try o' try  
Priestest, Priestest  
Find your seishi  
Nuriko, Tama,   
Mitsukake, Tasuki  
Priestest, Priestest  
The're more on your way  
with your 3 wishes  
they'll grant what you say!  
Priestest Priestest  
Priestest Priestest  
Miaka please try to give  
it your best  
  
  
R&R!!! 


	8. I Saw Yui Kissin' Tamakin's

I dun moo, i dun coo, so dun sue. ^^ Oh yea and Tamakin's is Tamahome (ya'll knew that ^^;;)  
R&R!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(I Saw Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus)  
  
I saw Yui kissin Tamakin's  
Underneath mistletoe last night!  
They didn't see him creep  
down the stairs to have a peep  
They thought he was tucked up  
in his bedroom fast asleep  
  
Then, Tasuki saw Yui tickle Tama-kin's  
Which made Tasuki have a great big fright  
Oh what a laugh it would have been  
If Tetsuya only seen  
Yui kissin Tamakin's last night!  
  
R&R...plz....it'll make meh write more... 


	9. Tasuki-san is Coming to Town

I do poo, but dun sue!!! Ok here's another. soon i'll be doing New Year's Eve and stuff...oh yea and of course R&R  
^.^  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Tasuki-san is Coming to town  
(Santa Claus is Coming to Town)  
  
You better not pout  
You better not cry  
You better watch out  
Cause Tasuki will fry  
Tasuki-san is coming to town  
  
He knows when Tama's sleeping  
He knows when he's awake  
He knows when Tama's creepin' and its all  
just for his sake  
  
You better not pout  
you better not cry   
you better watch out  
Cause Tasuki will fry  
With his tessen glowing bright  
  
R&R PLEASE! 


End file.
